


In the Midnight Hour

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: The night might have been frigid, and her words might have been icy, but the heat swirling inside her body had her riled up in the most unexpected of ways.  She’d been there for Seth—and Richie—this entire time.  Kate knew the difference between anger, love, and unabashed lust.  And what she felt in that moment was a combination of all three that she couldn’t formulate into words.Seth Gecko seemed to be the only one who had that effect on her and she hated him for it.  If hate meant wanting him to strip her of her last shred of purity.





	

Seth looked at the clock on the nightstand. 

It was almost midnight, exactly three hours since Kate had left. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning over with his arms resting atop his spread legs. For the past few weeks he’d been having second thoughts about the girl—thoughts that had led him to think of himself as a sick bastard. But no matter how absurd or lewd, they washed over him like waves nonetheless. 

He wasn’t used to feeling so incompetent, unable to gain control over simple situations. And it was all because of her. The pressure in the room seemed to fluctuate, the whole atmosphere shifted when she was around him. Her proximity, her smell, the way she smiled at him—sometimes sheepishly, sometimes coyly. Either way, he got a particular thrill out of it that more often than not shot straight down to one specific extremity. 

He’d dealt with it the only way he knew how, by being an asshole to her as usual. 

Seth wondered if maybe this time he’d gone a little too far. Maybe bringing up her fleeting moment with Richie at the Titty Twister had been a low blow. But she’d gotten so close, her natural sweet scent penetrating his nose, hand lightly touching his arm, only adding to his sensory overload. _“Preacher’s daughter looking to strike again with a Gecko, huh?”_ He’d blurted out like an imbecile. And then to make things worse, _“Except. Unlike my brother, barely legal ain’t my thing, sweetheart.”_

Kate had stormed off in a fury but not before telling him to go fuck himself. The worst—or maybe the best—part of it was that she looked damn good walking away from him.

He was still deep in thought when his ears perked up and his head snapped to attention at the sound of the jiggling door handle.

Kate stopped halfway across the threshold, letting in a rush of frosty air. Speckles of icy drizzle blew into the room and the gloomy light from outside illuminated the doorway. “I thought I told you not to wait up.” Her words were calmer, more relaxed. She finished closing the door before tossing the keys on the table and slipping off her beanie. 

He assessed her mood, watching as she kicked off her boots in almost complete darkness. Maybe it had just been one of their usual, stupid fights. She didn’t appear as angry as when she’d left. Still, he wondered how much more of his shit she’d be able to put up with.

“Richie still hasn’t returned from his weekend bender? Were you a jackass to him too?” She narrowed her eyes, scanning the dark room before flicking on the light switch and removing her jacket.

Her questions went unanswered. Seth came to his feet, approaching her steadily before speaking. “Where were you?” His voice was rough, stance imposing and unwavering but it was hard to take him seriously with those squinty eyes as he struggled adjusting to the room’s brightness.

Smiling and with fingers combing her hair to one side, she answered. “Wouldn’t you like to know…” She sized him up defiantly and then bringing one hand up to his head, bare feet slightly raised, she frazzled his hair like he was a little kid.

He hated that and she loved pissing him off. 

“Can’t a girl have some fun around here? Geez.” 

Seth pulled away from her, “This isn’t a game, Kate.” He was visibly irritated and invisibly sickened by jealousy. 

Kate might have been inexperienced but she was definitely no stranger to boys and their vices. Just days prior she’d had an encounter at a nearby sports bar with some college dipshit who thought she was there alone. Thinking back to it made his stomach turn. Seth was well-versed, and he knew exactly what crossed the minds of men whenever they saw a beautiful girl like her, looking innocent and lonely, sipping away cherry soda from a straw.

She snapped back, shattering his reverie. “Oh but it is, Seth. We’ve been playing by your rules this whole time.” Tilted head and eyes flickering over his face, she pressed a finger against his hard chest. “You pull just enough to get close before pushing me away. Well, this is me pushing back.” She gave him a gentle shove.

He gaped at her, both silent for a few moments. Her pink lips parted but she didn’t speak, not right away. They were in the midst of a staring contest, neither relenting. When Kate finally spoke, it was a mere whisper. “I refuse to get wrapped up in you any further, Seth Gecko.”

“Is that so, Princess?” Seth groaned, exasperated. He could feel her heat encompassing him as her chest touched his ribcage. She was basically telling him to fuck off—again—but the vibrations running through his body were obviously not taking the hint. _God, he was a sick bastard._

Kate’s green eyes, wide and wondrous were piecing into his. “Yes. You win. Game over.” Her breath swept over his lips, leaving him with an empty feeling in his stomach and an unappeased hunger.

She sauntered past him then, purposely bumping into his arm. 

The night might have been frigid, and her words might have been icy, but the heat swirling inside her body had her riled up in the most unexpected of ways. She’d been there for Seth—and Richie—this entire time. Kate knew the difference between anger, love, and unabashed lust. And what she felt in that moment was a combination of all three that she couldn’t formulate into words.

Seth Gecko seemed to be the only one who had that effect on her and she hated him for it. _If hate meant wanting him to strip her of her last shred of purity._

She leaned against the dresser, her hands flat against the cold wood, smiling at herself for having been the one to put an end to their redundant bickering. Kate breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself further, determined to put it all to rest, go to bed, and not open her eyes again until the break of morning. 

From the corner of her eyes she sensed motion, she slowly lifted her head, making eye contact with his reflection in the mirror. Messy hair, dark brown eyes, a five o’clock shadow that was getting out of control, and ample lips pressed into a line. His demeanor was indecipherable, his movements slow and calculated as he shuffled across the floor in her direction. He was riveting. 

Her heart was thumping in her chest as she held his gaze intently. Any effort to remain calm was quickly going out the window.

Kate thought she knew what was coming, after all, Seth had proven to have a twisted fascination with toying with her. She half expected him to laugh at her for being so naive, to try to turn the tables on their conversation and somehow find a way to pin the blame on her, maybe even fake bewilderment at her words.

He pressed his body against her back, his head cocked to one side as his lips hovered over the hollow of her neck. His eyes still fixed on hers through the mirror.

_That was not what she expected._

“You’re right.” His words resonated against her ear. “I haven’t been playing fair. I’m sorry.”

Kate swallowed, catching her breath as she felt herself melt into him. There was nothing left of her resolve.

His hands encircled her hips, tantalizing fingers dipping beneath her shirt and brushing against her warm skin. “Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” He kissed her neck, eliciting a sharp intake of air from her. 

“Maybe.” She managed to blurt out, her whole body fervently thirsting for him. 

She allowed his hands to roam and his mouth to suckle her neck before moving on to her lips. She moved against him, swiveling her hips over the growing bulge trapped within his pants. 

Kate never imagined watching herself and him as it all transpired would be so thrilling but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from their reflection. Watching his hands touching her, his lips tasting her. It was like an out of body experience. Every movement was swift, ardent, and insatiable. 

He pulled up her shirt, fingers teasing the base of her breasts for just a few seconds before pulling it back down.

Kate was huffing, needy and wanton. She placed each hand over one of his, moving one between her legs and the other over one breast. “Seth.” She muttered. “Please.”

Seth grunted, the fingers of one hand curling into her mound gently as she moaned into his lips. He began a circling motion, languidly working her sensitive nub over her jeans. His other hand was busy kneading her tit over her bra. Kate felt moisture permeating her underwear. A warm flood caused by Seth’s maneuvers that was making her weak in the knees. 

She moaned. His cock stiff and throbbing with each whimper that escaped her throat. Had she been experienced at all, he would’ve had her bent over the dresser, eating her mouth-watering little cunt moments before pounding her mercilessly. His cock stiffened further at the thought, adding to the pleasant agony he was experiencing.

Kate could feel how hard he was. It was like pouring fuel over her raging fire. She took off her shirt, clumsily elbowing him in the process. They both laughed. Seth popped the button of her jeans, slipping his hand into the confined space to better pleasure her. Her gasps were stimulating, just as much as the wetness accumulating at her apex. He kissed her shoulder, sliding down her bra strap until it dangled over her arm. 

“Jesus.” He growled, his hand massaging her exposed breast with care before pinching her nipple, rosy and hard between his fingers.  
 He turned her around, lifting her up so she could sit on the piece of furniture. Kate slipped off her bra, fully uncovering her full, perky breasts. 

“You’re beautiful.” Seth licked his lips, sucking the little nubs and creating an incessant throbbing in her center. Teeth grazed over skin, making her shiver as he trailed his mouth over her chest, her neck, jaw and lips.

“I want more.” She yanked his shirt. “I want you to be the one, Seth.” She said quietly but with conviction.

Seth knew that wasn’t something to take lightly. He knew being someone’s first always remained a part of them. He wouldn’t just become a faded memory of her past. It was so much more. And Kate was asking him to permanently brand himself into her, to root himself so deep within her that no matter what happened after that night, she’d never be able to rid herself of him.

He smiled, kissing her with immeasurable passion and all the reverence he could muster. “Nothing would make me happier, Kate.” 

She simpered, wrapping her legs around his hips as he placed his hands under her to move her to the bed. He lay her down, pulling off her jeans first and then her underwear. He did it slowly, like unwrapping the most delicate of gifts. His breathing hitched, coming to his knees as if he were worshipping at an altar. He revered her naked form before hovering over her. His mouth ghosted over her mound before his tongue parted her folds. She writhed and moaned, dripping with need as he zealously licked her up and down. 

“Mm,” he hummed, savoring her juices. “I could do this all night, baby.” He uttered, delving into her again. Kate wailed deliriously, bucking her hips into him as he ate her up.

“Oh my god.” She was out of breath. “Fuck me, Seth. Please.”

There was no point in asking if she was ready for him, her overflowing little slit was proof enough. 

He hurried to the dresser where he pulled out a condom. In a few seconds he was back in the bed with her. 

Kate rested her head on her arm, her cheeks red and hair disheveled. “Is this okay?” She twisted her body so that her lower half was flat on the bed, legs slightly apart and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Strands of her hair fell over her face, cheeks flushed and lips swelled from his kisses.

He balanced himself on his forearms, his length between her legs, teasingly coming in contact with her slick cunt. Kissing her intermittently between each reply he said, “Kate. It’s more than okay. I would have you any time of any day. Anywhere. In any position you’d like.”

She smiled. “Is that so?”

He nodded. “But given the circumstances, and the fact that this is your first time. I think it’s best if we start like this.”

She giggled. Seth looked deep into her eyes. His hand wedged between her legs. 

Her mouth dropped open as he introduced the tip of his shaft into her. A shushed cry left her lips, her eyes watering from the immense gratifying pressure the further he entered her. Seth felt like he was experiencing it for the first time too, the feel of her walls expanding and contracting against him was beyond compare. 

He caressed her cheek with his fingers, in awe of her beauty and the satisfied noises rolling off her tongue. “Are you okay?”

Kate nodded and smiled, raising her hips in search of a different angle. He could feel himself sliding with more ease inside of her as he began pumping faster. Her whimpers bounced off the walls and echoed through the room. Small hands moving over rounded shoulders and over the intricate muscles of his back. Slipping lower, tracing the slopes of his ass, pulling him closer with every thrust. 

He continued pounding into her for minutes on end, increasing his pace and slowing down at Kate’s command. He was so close to finishing it was almost shameful. He found himself trying to concentrate on anything but that to keep from spewing all over her like a first timer.

Kate’s mewling became louder, her body snaking and jerking, ready to burst. “That’s it,” he said, his own cock throbbing as she clenched around him. “Come for me, Kate.” 

He pulled out and in an instant filled her up again, driving into her with a little more force as she unraveled before his eyes. “Yes, baby. Just like that.” He murmured, keeping his speed constant. 

Kate’s body quivered, hot and rattled by her orgasm.

She laughed, euphoric, her body still vibrating. “That was amazing.”

Her hands interlaced around the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a ravenous kiss. “Your turn.”

Seth smiled. “I’m so close to finishing it’s embarrassing.” He admitted.

Kate grinned. “Don’t be.” She bit her lip. “It’s kind of hot actually.”

He chuckled, slowly rolling her on her side. “You want to try something else?”

She nodded, feeling more confident in herself.

His hand trailed over the bend of her hips and down her leg, drawing her ass closer to him. His fingers dipped into her drenched opening from behind. Kate threw her head back, her lips parted, expelling little puffs of air. Seth nipped at her lips, shoving his cock into her again.

Moans of elation escaped her as he drove into her incessantly. He cupped her breast, captivated by her striking features. Her green eyes slowly fluttered, half closed as ecstasy flooded her veins. Seth was sure he could make her cum one more time. He wasn’t done with the thought when she bucked her hips into him, her walls enclosing around him, body spasming as she cried out his name.

He pushed into her again, his own orgasm inevitable. He grunted, spilling into his sheathed cock as her tight walls sucked him dry. 

They were breathing hard, bodies sweaty and hot.

When it was all over, he nestled into her, spooning her as he kissed her shoulder tenderly. 

“Hey, Seth.” Kate purred.

“Hm?” He replied, eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of her hair. His cock still hard and unrelenting.

“I forgive you.”

He snickered, wrapping his arm tightly around her as his fingers poked her ribs. Kate squirmed, laughing loudly. When he finally stopped, the expression on his face was no longer playful. On the contrary, his gaze was vehement like the scorching sun. 

He leaned into her, his lips tracing her open mouth. “Please, allow me to atone myself further.” He said.

Kate beamed, rolling over to face him. She kissed him, smiling into his lips and relenting to his touch without much coaxing. 

It seemed the night was far from over.


End file.
